1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic feeder for beads with bead fillers. In particular it relates to an automatic feeder for beads with bead fillers which automatically supplies stocked beads with bead fillers to a bead setter within a tire forming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the tire forming operation, when beads with bead fillers are supplied to a bead setter within a tire forming machine, an operator manually removes beads required for one tire, i.e., two beads, from a plurality of beads with bead fillers stocked in a stock means such as a stand or the like, and thereafter supplies the beads to the bead setter within the tire forming machine directly or via an intermediate device such as a conveyor or the like.
However, this operation, i.e., where the operator manually removing the beads required for one tire from the plurality of beads stocked in the stock means and supplying the beads to the bead setter within the tire forming machine, is complicated and burdensome for an operator and is less productive.